


Collar

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collar was shiny and smooth in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jo turned the circle over and over in her hands. It was shiny and smooth, the feel of it reminding her of Castiel’s sword. 

Lucifer knelt on the floor in front of her, his eyes flicking from her face to the collar in her hands. His hands rested on his knees, radiating calmness but Jo was starting to know him. The Devil was anything but calm. It was in the way he watched her and the set of his shoulders. 

“Why?” 

Jo met his eyes, fingers still tracing over the edges of the collar. There’s a energy running through it, almost like a static shock, telling Jo this was much more than a symbol to Lucifer. 

“Because I am yours, always.” Lucifer replied, eyes dark with emotion. 

Jo shivered, still not use to just how deeply Lucifer loved her. Castiel had once told her angels loved with their whole being and how Jo was first and always in everything Lucifer did and felt except for God. Lucifer had given her so much power over him with his love and now he wanted this from her. To place a collar that would bind his powers and proclaim to all that he was Jo’s until she ever chose to remove it from him. 

She took a deep breath and pulled the circle apart. If Lucifer loved her enough to want this then she could do nothing else but to not only accept his love along with the responsibility of the power she held over him. 

Lucifer shuddered as her hands slipped around his neck, the collar warming quickly from the heat of his skin. It clicked into place, becoming seamless once again, its power tingling through her fingertips as it bound Lucifer’s powers. Lucifer sighed, head turning to nuzzle her. Jo pressed a kiss to the top of his hair before letting him pull her into his lap.


	2. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sees Lucifer wearing his new collar.

The first time Gabriel saw Lucifer with the collar around his neck, Gabriel sucked in a breath he didn’t need. Shock had him staring at his brother, staring at the slim band of metal encircling Lucifer’s throat. 

Gabriel knew Lucifer cared for his human mate, Jo but he’d never truly believed that went so deep as love. To see the collar, knowing it bound Lucifer’s powers made Gabriel realize for the first time that Lucifer did love Jo as Gabriel himself loved Sam. Deeply, fully and as only an angel could. He’d thought Lucifer was beyond such love when he rebelled and fell into Hell. 

Gabriel’s fingers twitched, wanting to touch the collar. Lucifer smiled at him, tilting his neck to give Gabriel better access. 

What Gabriel felt in the collar only shocked him further. Lucifer had fashioned the collar out of his own blade. He’d taken the one weapon that could kill himself or another archangel and created a symbol of ownership for Jo. Knowing his brother, Gabriel bet only Jo’s touch would release the collar and not Lucifer’s.


End file.
